


Helpless

by jesswritesimagines



Category: Fire Emblem Heroes, Fire Emblem Series
Genre: Fluff, Other, Reader-Insert, jess? attempting to predict another seasonal alt? it's more likely than you think, nonbinary reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-18
Updated: 2019-11-18
Packaged: 2021-02-08 09:26:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 652
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21473746
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jesswritesimagines/pseuds/jesswritesimagines
Summary: You accompany Sigurd to the bridal festival while he struggles with his feelings.
Relationships: Siglud | Sigurd/Reader, Siglud | Sigurd/Summoner | Eclat | Kiran, Siglud | Sigurd/You
Kudos: 15





	Helpless

This wasn’t the first time that Sigurd had dressed in clothes such as these, but they still felt foreign to him. Ever since being summoned he had heard about the festivals thrown by the people of Askr, but this bridal festival was the first one that he was able to participate in. 

These clothes… He looked down at his outfit for the festival - a rather nice suit, in colors that complimented him. Still, he felt that he didn’t deserve them. He had been married once upon a time, after all. 

Even if marriage was until death and both he and Deirdre had died, they were alive now.

He tried to shake those thoughts out of his head - he was nearly late. He’d promised to meet you at the festival.

He approached the gates that signaled the entrance to the festival grounds. You were waiting for him, wearing a suit of your own in the colors of the Order of Heroes. 

“Sigurd!” you said as he walked up to you. “I’m so happy you could make it.”

“It is my pleasure. I hope I’m not taking up too much of your time by asking you to show me around the festival,” he said.

“No, of course not!” you replied, your smile causing him to feel strange yet familiar butterflies. “I’m happy to spend time with you!”

Your earnest answer brought a blush to the nobleman’s cheeks. “In that case, shall we?” He let you lead the way into the festival.

~

Perhaps it was the romantic atmosphere of the festival, but the more time he spent with you, the harder it was for Sigurd to deny his attraction to you. There were so many couples here dressed as if they were to wed, and when he let his mind wander, Sigurd couldn’t help but picture what a wedding for the two of you were to look like.

Was it wrong for him to imagine this happiness? Deirdre was here and alive, after all. Even if she did not remember him, she was still his wife, in a way. And yet… he felt no connection to her. When he looked into her eyes he felt nothing compared to what he felt for you.

Your hand on his arm pulled Sigurd out of such thoughts. “Sigurd? Are you alright?”

“Hmm? Ah, forgive me. My mind was elsewhere…” he said.

“That’s okay. I said that the festival is almost over, so if there’s anything you want to do, we should do it soon,” you explained, and he felt his heart sink. The thought of it ending so quickly saddened him.

“There is… one thing,” Sigurd said, making up his mind right then and there. “Will you wait here for me? I won’t be long.”

You assured him that you would, and Sigurd made his way to the market area. There, he had seen a particular bouquet of flowers for sale. This bouquet was rumored to grant good luck if it was presented to the person that the buyer was smitten with. Sigurd returned to you right away, holding the bouquet behind him so you wouldn’t see it.

“Oh, you’re back! That was fast…” you said. 

“What I needed to do couldn’t wait.” He knelt in front of you as if he was about to present a ring, instead offering you the bouquet. “It seems you have captured my heart, Y/N…”

You gasped, your heart racing. Sigurd loved you? It felt impossible - every story you had heard had said that he was devoted only to Deirdre. To think he would return your feelings… You threw your arms around him, careful not to crush the bouquet. “You’ve captured mine as well! I’m so happy…” 

He smiled, cupping your cheek with the hand that wasn’t holding the bouquet. “I will strive to do everything in my power to make you happy, for the rest of our days,” he declared.


End file.
